The Amazing Spider-man 3
Shepard78 (talk) 20:47, December 24, 2012 (UTC)Ultimate Spider-Man(aka The Amazing Spider-Man 3 or Spider-Man 6) is the third installment of the Amazing spider-man series. The Amazing Spider-Man and The Amazing Spider-Man 2. Marc Webb will direct this film like always. Quote: His Greatest Battle Continues ''from '''Rotten Tomatoes' Cast *Andrew Garfield as Peter Parker/Spider-Man *Chris Cooper as Norman Osborn/The Goblin *Shailene Woodley as Mary Jane Watson *Felicity Jones as Felicia Hardy/Black Cat *Liam Hemsworth as Eddie Brock Jr/Venom *Sally Field as Aunt May *John Goodman as Otto Octavius/Doctor Octopus *Oliver Platt as Mayor Wilson Fisk *Dane Dehaan as Harry Osborn/Green Goblin *Paul Giamatti as Aleskei Styevich/Rhino *Hugh Laurie as J. Jonah Jameson *Christopher Lloyd as Adrien Toomes/Vulture *Colm Feore as Donald Menken *Emma Stone as Gwen Stacy (flashbacks and hallucinations) *Zooey Deschanel as Betty Brant *BJ Novak as Alistair Smythe (brief scene) *Rhys Ifans as Curt Conners (ending) *Chris Zylka as Flash Thompson (ending) *Gerald Butler as Sergei Kravinoff (ending) *Michael Massee as Gustav Fiers/Gentleman *??? as Rosa Windland *Jamie Foxx as Max Dillon/Electro (After Credits) Story Peter tries his best in which to recovering and getting over the tragic death of his beloved Gwen Stacy. He realizes a pack of villains just keep popping up, having something to do with his father's work and Oscorp. Trying both to handle all his problems, he must weild one of his father's work pieces as a strong suit called "Inheritance" to cure the sick around the world. Now he knows there's a bigger problem with the bad guys around... Plot The film leaves off after Spider-Man is swinging the man hole to Rhino (from 2nd film). The battle becomes a police deadlock with a bunch of russians having a gang war with the cops. Spidey realizes Rhino is too powerful, so he flees to find another plan. Meanwhile, Fiers talks to Harry out of Ravencroft, showing him Norman Osborn is still alive. Harry gets confused, going insane. Gustav reveals to the Osborns that he brought in an expert criminal, Adrien Toomes, into their plan, having him wear the mechanical Vulture wings. He is sent out to bring in Spider-Man alive. Later, scientist, Otto Octavius, gets ready for his performance in Oscorp, representing a cosmic radiation cube. He is given tentacles to communicate with him and others. After Octavius crushes on Rosa Windland, he decides to impress her, but something goes wrong in the performance, having the cube explode, Oscorp's upper buidling with it. Peter notices the explosion deciding to go check it out, finding no clues at all, except Vulture coming in straight away to attack him. Spider-Man can't find his weakness, so just goes in a harshly head-to-head combat with him. After losing, Toomes flees. Eddie Brock Jr. (son of Edward Brock Sr, who is Richard Parker's lab partner) comes back into New York and greets his childhood friend Peter. He goes to Empire State like Peter, later getting to know each other more. He is revealed to have a part time job at Oscorp and the Bugle. Jameson calls both of them in to take pictures of the destroyed Oscorp to get some insight. Otto Octavius is being experimented at Ravencroft by some mad scientists and Donald Menken. He wakes up with the power of his tentacles, harnessing it, bonding with it. It tells him to be evil and he kills the scientists, but Menken is able to run to safety. Harry Osborn and Fiers talks to Octavius, telling him that Spider-Man is their target. So Octavius calls him, Doctor Octopus and causes a huge rampage in Ravencroft, trying to break out. A mysterious vigilante cat burgular, Black Cat, spies on the villains, especially Harry. She breaks into Ravencroft's vault to find any of the spider venom from Richard Parker so she can become a Cross Species. Later, Doctor Octopus successfully breaks out of Ravencroft, heading to the city. Peter focuses more on his life of trying to get over the death of Gwen. She recently just keeps appearing in his mind as hallucinations. He goes to college, meeting a hot red head girl, Mary Jane Watson. He flirts with her, thinking that she can help him get over Gwen's death. They stay friends for a while. Peter then brings her close to Times Square, the same place him and Gwen was on one of their special dates. He hallucinates more, telling MJ all about his struggles, Gwen's death, trying his best not to reveal to her that he is Spider-Man. Peter goes home for the night and Eddie interupts him, telling him to go to Oscorp with him. He shows Peter what their fathers have been working on which is the "Inheritance", a black symbiote that helps cure the sick. After they go from Oscorp, Peter decides to sneak in as Spider-Man, fighting through guards. He encounters Alistair Smythe, who is working on these robots to guard Oscorp. Spider-Man continues to go into the vault that holds the symbiote and he decides to put it on for himself, turning him into a black Spider-Man monster. He feels more power, agility, and strength. He decides to use it on defeating Aleskei Styevich, who is actually robbing a bank with the help of his Rhino armor. Spider-Man goes there, helping the cops. He learns the suit does not need web shooters, so he puts them in his pockets. He takes the control, beating up the russians easily. More cops come in, bringing the mayor Wilson Fisk (an obese man and billionaire). Spider-Man tries his best to defeat Rhino, but he seems to strong. The symbiote gets raged and Spider-Man takes the upper hand. After that, Black Cat has seemed to assinate a cop, so Spider-Man chases after her, getting into a physical fight with her. She tells Spider-Man that she has something to do with Oscorp and Harry Osborn. Spidey asks her more questions, but she just runs away. Harry talks with his dad, who looks not sick anymore. Norman tells Harry how much he hates him, having their relationship be a waste. He uses one sample of Richard Parker's spider venom, turning him into a huge and hulk-like strong monster, the Goblin. Norman tries to explain to Harry as the Goblin to work with him, so he can actually be proud of Harry. He refuses to be like that again and just escapes the lab. Donald Menken is seen in Oscorp, but he is killed by his own manager, the Goblin aka Norman Osborn. Goblin decides to attack on New York. Doctor Octopus hides his tentacles, digusing himself as a normal citizen in a strange robe. He communicates with his tentacles, having them tell him to slaughter and cause a destruction in Manhattan. Peter notices the rampage as he is walking with MJ, so he makes an excuse that he has to take pictures for Jameson of Doctor Octopus. Spider-Man notices Octavius's face and tries to get him back to normal, but the two fight in a very long battle. The tentacles almost kill Spidey, but he transforms into his black suit and takes the upper hand. Fiers sees how Doctor Octopus is failing so he sends in Aleskei Styevich without wearing the Rhino armor (since Spidey angerily broke it last time they encountered). Goblin also comes in, but Spider-Man decides to go away. Mayor Wilson Fisk speaks with his assistants at Fisk Tower. He is revealed to be a fake mayor, really being a crime boss with troops, and selling weapons to Oscorp and Ravencroft, also aiding villains like Doctor Octopus, Gustav Fiers, Vulture, and others. Peter visits his Aunt May for old time's sake and they get along to have a discussion about Peter's problems like Gwen's death. He hears of Vulture's attack in Manhattan, so he heads out as Spider-Man to stop Vulture. This time, Toomes has armor he was offered from Fisk, so Spidey goes on his back to weaken him with his strong punch. Now without armor, Spider-Man goes insane and nearly kills Adrien Toomes. Cops try to calm him down, but he still has angry, dark emotions about Gwen. Toomes is taken into Ravencroft, where the security has improved. A musuem robbery comes by after Spidey defeats Vulture. It is seemed to be caused by Black Cat and her hired street thugs. Spider-Man stealths all of her thugs and gets to her, going to an epic head-to-head with her. They talk and she reveals that she wants to get the Cross Species serum, so she can be like Spider-Man. She keeps telling him how they can be free, but he says she is stuck being an assistant for the Osborns. Cat reveals to Spidey that she is Felicia Hardy. Elsewhere, Harry goes into the secret Oscorp lab to get a sample of the spider venom. He transforms into Green Goblin once again. He puts on his armor, getting a mask with green creepy eyes like a real Goblin. He decides to impress his father by heading to the George Washington bridge to kill many innocent lives. Eddie seems to be riding on the bridge to head out of the city to find his real destiny, but Green Goblin startles him. Eddie notices Green Goblin's face, finding out it is Oscorp's head, Harry Osborn. When Peter is constantly stalking Mary Jane to keep her safe, he senses a catashophre on the bridge, so he heads there as Spider-Man. He sees Harry and he starts to have flashbacks on Gwen's death because Green Goblin keeps Spider-Man's bad memories. He gets raged, fighting Green Goblin, also having the Goblin attack. Norman and Harry as the two goblins attack Spider-Man together. Doctor Octopus also joins them, with Rhino (a bigger and stronger version that Aleskei created during the course of the movie) coming in. With the power of the bigger Rhino attacking the bridge, it falls apart and many citzens died because of it. Spider-Man decreases his reputation, but he still fights. He defeats the 25 foot long Rhino with the power of his black suit. Mary Jane, Aunt May, Jameson, Betty Brant (Jameson's assistant), and a hallucinated Gwen is watched Spider-Man go in an epic head-to-head with Green Goblin, the Goblin, and Doctor Octopus. He knocks Green Goblin down, but Doctor Octopus takes Mary Jane. Gwen tells Peter to save his new girlfriend and people get confused why Spider-Man is talking to no one, but a hallucination. Doctor Octopus puts MJ down in a bed in Fisk Tower, while he gets weapons from Wilson Fisk himself. MJ wakes up and tells them how Spider-Man is going to come and stop them. Doctor Octopus sees Spider-Man and fights on top of Fisk Tower. Spider-Man learns his weakness and pulls two mechanical arms out of Octavius, weakening him. Doctor Octopus is taken down and put into Ravencroft. Eddie decides to stay in New York to have his normal life as a part time Oscorp employee and a photographer at the Daily Bugle. While Eddie heads to Oscorp to find out who took the "Inheritance", Peter goes to the Bell Tower in Manhattan because he learns the symbiote's weakness is loud sounds. He decides to get off the black monster off himself and the symbiote heads to Oscorp because they smell something evil there. Elsewhere, Eddie looks into the security tape and sees Peter change into Spider-Man taking the symbiote. He learns Peter is Spider-Man, so he regrets they were best friends and he sees the "Inheritance" himself and puts it on, turning into a even more evil monster than Spider-Man was. He is more powerful, fatter, and bigger than when Spider-Man tried on the symbiote. Peter goes to Aunt May's house as he is horribly injured by a rough time with a bunch of villains going after him. Gustav Fiers spies on Peter in Aunt May's house and tells Harry to kill Peter. Later, Peter gets a call from an anonymous person, telling him to head to his old school, Midtown Science. Green Goblin kidnaps Peter and Mary Jane. He takes them to the Clock Tower. Peter wakes up seeing Harry as Green Goblin and Mary Jane lying down. He finds out he is in the exact spot Gwen died on, getting very emotional. Peter tries to get out, but his emotions make him very sad that he can't even stand up. Peter tries to get Harry back to a good guy, but he becomes more and more insane. Green Goblin plants a huge Oscorp bomb in the Clock Tower, setting it to 3 minutes. Peter grabs his web shooters and brings Mary Jane out of there. The Clock Tower explodes and Harry gets mad that Peter and MJ did not die. Green Goblin fights Peter unsuited in a long fight and he tries to hold on to MJ as much as he can so she can't die like Gwen did. Harry gets back to normal, but he is injured too badly, so he tells Peter and MJ to get out of Clock Tower's entrance. The whole area explodes, killing Harry in the process. Peter goes back to his normal life as Peter Parker, leaving his other half, Spider-Man, away. He throws away his suit and decide to just protect the people who matter most such as Aunt May and Mary Jane. He often visits Gwen's grave and Harry's grave, which are next to each other. Peter notices the peaceful New York with no more crime, but realizes Wilson Fisk, Gustav Fiers, and Norman Osborn/Goblin are still on the loose. Mary Jane tells him to let that go for now, living a happy life. Gwen appears in his hallucinations and tells Peter not to worry if he is going out with MJ. The two get closer and Gwen will always be Peter's first love. Later, Pete meets with his old bully, Flash, who just got back from a long year of being in a military for teens and young adults. He is learned to have the symbiote, calling himself, Agent Venom. Curt Conners also got broken out by Flash and an old russian mobster, Sergei Kravinoff, decides to help Peter (they all know he is Spider-Man) when time comes... After Credits: Gustav Fiers sneaks into Ravencroft where he breaks out Octavius, Aleskei, and Toomes. Fiers seems to be with Norman Osborn, who is speechless because of Harry's death. With the power of electricity, Fiers uses the Power Reactor from Oscorp to revive Electro/Max Dillon. Eddie Brock, who is wearing the symbiote, comes in and says, "Come now. We have a spider to catch." Sequel The Amazing Spider-Man 4 is the sequel to this movie. Category:Films Category:Movies Category:Spider-Man Category:Spider-man Category:Spider Man Category:The Amazing Spider-Man